The Earth Snake
I saw it on Route 18. What, you may ask? It still leaks in my memories, paranoia draining me everyday, as if I was watched, with THAT incident being the cause. So I am going to tell you the memory, as it came to me like it was yesterday, had it been yesterday. It was a normal day in Route 18, kids were playing, adults were busy, and then that inevitable drop happened. This adult was known for doing things others did not like. He smoked, drank, and cursed at children, leaving a bad influence on them. So in that day, he was smoking like usual, and he felt lazy, so instead of putting his cigar in the ashtray, he threw it into the ground. BIG MISTAKE. The rumbling then happened. The cave near Route 18 was rumbling, as if a creature were in there, watching our every move, every day. After about 5 seconds, it stopped. People would have began to take a sigh of relief, and kids would have started to resume playing, had it not been for that pulsation on the ground, like an earthquake, except way minor, but we could feel it. The delinquent then yelped loudly, as he got stuck on the ground. It was unusual, given how everyone else was not stuck, and we were on the ground the whole time. And now we get to our most sickening part. Then a hideous... thing slithered out. It was hard to describe it, but I will explain the best if I can. It had a bit of a techno-organic look, with 5 glowing appendages on it's back, and 2 protrusions on the left and right side. It had no eyes, limbs, or nose, and it didn't seem to have a mouth... currently. We all hid except the delinquent, who was stuck in the dirt, trying to escape, and screaming for help. We could not save him despite his pleas, because our hide was better than his own. Then the monster started to use it's back appendages, which caught the sun's rays. It used it as beam power and proceeded to burn the connection of the limbs of the unfortunate adult, leaving him limbless, burnt, and bleeding. he thing about that was that it did it slowly, as if it was enjoying the torture. Then the monster continued with it's macabre massacre by slowly cutting the waist off the delinquent, leaving blood everywhere. It was horrifying, you had to be there to believe it. The monster continued by cutting off any unnecessary parts quickly, so to extend the torture. My guess about the pain was that it would be like tearing tape off of your mouth, except a lot more painful. Then the snake started to glow, and an earth spike tore up, and impaled him, destroying any hope of survival. We all were dumbfounded and scared. The monster then used it's mouth to eat the dead remains, and slithered back in the cave. Kids were crying, parents were running, and Route 18 got shut down for 2 months, with everyone evacuated. After the 2 months were over, the cave was closed down, with only lucky people venturing in there and making it in one piece. And that's why I'm afraid of the monster that thrives in Terminus Cave, Zygarde. And how do I know all of this? I was the delinquent's friend. _______________________________________________________________________________________ "When the Kalos region's ecosystem falls into disarray, it appears and reveals its secret power. " Zygarde, Pokemon X and Omega Ruby. ''"It's hypothesized that it's monitoring those who destroy the ecosystem from deep in the cave where it lives. "''Zygarde, Pokemon Y and Alpha Sapphire. Category:Pokemon Category:Mindfuck Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story